walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby Tyler
Toby Tyler '''is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video in 23rd September 1991, 10th February 1992, 22nd February 1993, 17th January 1994, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 6th February 1995, 3rd June 1996, 18th August 1997, 20th July 1998 and 18th June 2001. Trailers and info Original 1991 release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Disney's Sing-Along Songs Videos from 1992 with clips of "Heigh-Ho", "The Bare Necessities", "I Love to Laugh", "Under the Sea" and "Disneyland Fun". # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video) 1993 Re-release # Peter Pan (1993) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics from 1993 with clips of "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" and "Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore". # Disney's Sing Along Songs 1993 with clips of "You Can Fly" and "Be Our Guest". 1994 Re-release # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring 1994) (Voiceover: John Sachs) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". 1995 Re-release '''Opening # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 with clips of "Circle of Life" and "101 Notes of Fun". Closing # The Little Engine That Could (Coming Soon to Video) # Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos with clips of "Aladdin to the Rescue", "Genie in a Jar" and "Treasures of Doom". 1996 Re-release Opening # 101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) # Disney Videos (1996) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Mickey's Fun Songs Videos, and Disney's Storybook Favourites Closing # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Available Now on Video) (Now Available to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 1997 Re-release # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Soon on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Coming Soon to Video) # Sesame Street (Short) (Coming Soon on Video) 1998 Re-release # The Animal Shelf (Short) (Available Now on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1998 with clips of "Happy Pooh Day", "Working Together", "Clever Little Piglet" and "Tigger-ific Tales!". # The Sesame Street Collection from 1998 with clips of "Sing-Along", "Get Up and Dance", "Sleepy Time Songs and Stories", "Big Bird's Story Time", "Learning to Share" and "Telling the Truth". (Which one is missing from your collection?) (Short Version) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) 2001 Re-release # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Coming to Video and Disney DVD, October 2001) # Walt Disney Classics Collection 2000 with clips of "The Aristocats", "The Fox and the Hound" and "Sleeping Beauty". # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # Recess: School's Out (Coming Only to Theatres) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1993 trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS